paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seussical Musical Pups
Has anyone seen Seussical Musical before? I have seen it when I was in 6th Grade and I have ideas for the musical for the pups, with a few twists in it. Acts */Act I/ */Act II/ Cast *Daisy-May as The Cat in the Hat/Doctor/Auctioneer/ *Chase as Horton: The first to hear a who and the main character *Skye as Gertrude: Chase's next-door neighbor who is sad about her appearance and loves Chase *Sweet Angel as Jojo: A young Who girl who has a unique imagination and befriends Chase *Penelope, Melody, and Seraphina as the Girl Chorus *Mother Eagle as Sour Bird (Sour Kangaroo): The leader of the forest who is too nasty and sour to admit she is wrong *Eggle as Baby Bird (Baby Sour Kangaroo): unknown to his mom's sour ways and became second to hear a who *Don as the Mayor of Whoville *Majesty as the Mayor's wife *Pumpkin as The Grinch *Vivica as Mayzie: a shallow poodle who was punished to sit on an egg, but gives it to Chase before moving to Paw Beach *Rinty, Gram, and Yipper as the Bully Brothers *3 men as The Hunters *Charming as Yertle the Turtle *Marshall as.... the Marshall/ Forest Pup Story Daisy-May, a siamese kitty who wears a hat, introduces imagination in the beginning as well as the story about a German Shepherd, a Cockapoo with a few curls, and a who with a unique imagination. One day, in the Forest of Jump Rope, where the vines are made of jump ropes (Hey, the things you can think), Chase was taking a bath in a small pool of water when, he heard a who. He saw a sparkle floating in the breeze, a world filled with whos. Chase picks a red carnation from a jump rope vine and safely places the sparkle in the flower. Sour Bird and Baby Bird and tells the other animals and pups that Chase is a fool for thinking that a world is a tiny sparkle. Everyone thinks that Chase is crazy, all except his next-door neighbor Skye, a pup who doesn't feel special with her tiny curls on her head, because she has a crush on him. Chase ignores them and learns of the whos of Whoville, including Mayor Don and his wife Majesty. As well as their daughter Rosie and their adopted daughter Sweet Angel. Sweet Angel has a imagination unlike any of the other whos. When she imagines things differently, she sees a world of her own, which gets her in trouble in the real world. This is demonstrated when she was taking a bath and imagined it so differently and forgot to turn the faucet off and let the water flow out of the tub and into the next room. That night, Sweet Angel and Chase talk and learn that they have so much in common and become friends. He then promises her that he'll keep her world safe from harm. Meanwhile, Skye feels upset about her small 3 curls on her head. Then the local diva Vivica brags and boasts to the pup about all of her curls. Skye feels unimportant then the Girl Chorus sing about a doctor who can make her fur more curly, silky, and beautiful. Skye visits the doctor (The Cat In the Hat in disguise) and takes the pills (Rainbow Pup-Treats) and grows curly, silky, and more beautiful fur. However, three dogs (Rinty, Gram, and Yipper), who were hired by Sour Bird, mess with Chase and steal the red carnation from him. Chase chases the 3 thieves until they drop it in a field of carnations (100 miles with only 3 white carnations, 1 yellow carnations, 6 pink carnations, 4 multi-colored carnations..... okay, 999.9/1000 of the field is red carnations!) He looks desperately throught the red carnations with determinations. Skye approaches him and tries to get him to notice her with fur, but he just looks in the field for the carnations. Pretty soon, she gives up. After a week of looking, Vivica approaches with an egg, which Sour Bird gave her to hatch as punishment for not sending a message to Vlad Vladikoff to help with the carnation. She begs Chase to sit on it for her so she can take a vacation. Chase agrees if she can come back in a few days. However, it has been 3 weeks, and he learns that Vivica has moved to Paw Beach far away and forgot about her promise to Chase. Pretty soon, he was captured by hunters and sold to the circus since he promised to sit on the egg and unlike Vivica, he never breaks promise. Though he helped the struggling cicus prosper, he still feels guilty that he failed to keep Sweet Angel's promise to keep her world safe. Whenever the people came to see him, they see a pup sitting on an egg. The pup is crying from the guilt that he kept a promise from a drama queen poodle instead of a friend he cares for so deeply. When the circus came to Paw Beach, Chase meets Vivica who tells him that he did a much better job with the egg than she could ever do. She lets him have the egg and heads off for relaxing on the beach. One night, Chase sees Skye, who has her 3 tiny curls again. She tells him that she changed her appearance since she wasn't proud of her 3 tiny curls on her head and was annoyed by Vivica, and she wanted him to notice her. Pretty soon, after her attempt, she realized that the look wasn't her, and the fur was hot and heavy. She returned to the doctor who gave her a furcut, undoing the pills' magic work. She then followed the path of the circus to find and rescue him. She then showed him that she found the carnation, the only that sparkled in the sunshine brighter than the others. Chase listened and heard the voice of Sweet Angel. He apologizes to her for not keeping his promise, and she forgives him. However, Sour Bird and Baby Bird appear, who have followed Skye's path from above. Sour Bird states that Chase has broken a new law, talking to a sparkle. She carries the pups and the egg back to the forest. Chase is taken to court and explains that the sparkle on the carnation is a world of Whos. Unfortunately, the judge, who is afraid of getting Sour Bird angry after one case in the past where he stated that Sour Bird was wrong, says that he is guilty and sentences him to be chained to a tree and for the sparkle to be boiled in a boiling pot. Chase, chained to the tree, tries to stop the animals and pups from attempting to boil the carnation, but he can't move. Skye tried to stop them, but Sour Bird forced her to sit on Chase's egg as punishment for "running away, but not moving". Sweet Angel encourages the Whos to tell the animals and pups that they are all there. They shout as the animals start to boil the pot. Right before Baby Bird is about to put the carnation in the pot, Sweet Angel suddenly comes up with the word "Roag" and screams it as loud as she can and the bird hears the who. He then tells the animals and pups that the sparkle is a tiny world. The judge says that Sour Bird was wrong and discharges the sentences. Sour Bird gets angry and tries to attack Chase, but Skye gets off the egg and tosses Sour Bird into the boiling pot, sweetening the sour eagle forever. (Get it?) Chase is freed of the chains and he and Skye are named the new leaders of the forest, and they adopt Baby Bird as his new parents. The egg hatches into a eaglette with a pup tail and becomes Chase and Skye's child too. Together, the family work together to keep the whos safe from harm on the everlasting-carnation. That night, the forest celebrates the new leaders with a party, which had food of Truffle fruit, pup-treats, and roasted eagle (which tasted pretty sour). The whos of Whoville all celebrate too. Sweet Angel's family finally accept her imagination as she imagines her and Chase and their families together in a field of sparkling carnations. Daisy-May appears at the end and tells the audience that everyone that lived in the forest lived happily ever after, except those 3 thieves who were chained to a tree for stealing the carnation. The circus was shut down since everyone now thinks they lied about the pup who sat on an egg. As for Vivica, the pills wear off and she becomes mangy and shaggy. Daisy-May says that the story is not over because your imagination can think up what happens next in the story. Daisy-May then leaves her hat with Sweet Angel since she has the most unique imagination and deserves it before disappearing. Sweet Angel puts on the hat and shouts "Seuss!" The End (Or is it?) Songs *Oh the Things You Can Think *Chase Hears a Who *Biggest Blame Fool *Here on Who *How to Raise a Child *Anything's Possible *Alone in the Universe *3 Tiny Head-Curled Skye *Amayzing Vivica *Amayzing Skye *Chasing the Whos *Notice Me, Please Chase *How Lucky You Are *Chase Sits on the Egg *The Hunters *Sold *Vivica in Paw Beach *Alone in the Universe (Reprise) *Solla Soella *All For You *The Whos Return *People Vs. Chase *Roag *Oh, the Things You Can Think (Finale) Category:Fanon Category:Musicals Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Summaries Category:Plays